Daichi
Daichi is a genin level ninja of Sunagakure. He is a member of Team Renji and is known for being very cowardly when it comes to battle. 'Events' 'Pre-Chunin Exams' As Akio went up to yell about himself being the best ion Suna. Daichi was subsequently dragged up with him and made part of his spectical. Much to Daichi's dismay he stayed up their next to Akio. After coming down he was swiftly lectured by Seirei. 'Chunin Exams: Written Section' Daichi actually knew quite a few of the answers of the exam, however for the one's he didn't know he relied on both his own amazing hearing and Seirei's whispers with her wind chakra. He started sweating bullets when the person next to him was shocked right off the bat. 'Chunin Exams: The Forest of Death' During the 2nd part of the exam Daichi was under the ground listening to the vibrations of the people walking above, trying to figure out who was who and who had what. He soon discovered that there were a lot more people in the forest then there should have been. Sneaking around he whitnessed the fight between Baki and Ronin and was spotted. He quickly ran away to find Akio and Seirei. Once coming back to them he first told them about the extra people, who Seirei deduced that they were probably proctors taking out Genin to get rid of the teams. But then when he mentioned Baki, Akio flipped his switch on and demanded that they attack. So Daichi took everyone underground for a surprise attack. Of course Baki and the group saw it coming. During the fight Daichi was given their scrolls and was told to stand back, he felt utterly useless until he saved Akio's life with his Cacading Mud Wall. Baki's team actually had to retreat, but did not yield there scroll to the young team. After the surprise attack was when Daichi heard something that would change the way he saw himself. When he over heard Akio and Seirei speak of how they had to protect him, all he could think was how useless he was and how his team had to make up for his weakness. It was then he decided he would change. He had to change for the sake of his team and find his own "Manly Spirit". Chunin Exams: The Final Exam Against Shizune, he faced his fear of getting hurt and fought for all he was worth. However it just wasn't enough and Shinzune's poisons quickly circulated throughout his body knocking him out. During the final exam Daichi tried his best to be loud and less afraid to stand up for himself, even yelling for Fudo to shut up. He cheered Seirei on from the stands the entire time like a real little brother. 'Chunin Exams: Chunin Selection' Daichi figured he wouldn't make it to Chunin. However he promised both his teammates that he would be absolutely ready for the next Chunin exams and that he had hoped to fight Akio in it so he could prove himself. 'The Herding Arc' Daichi first joined this mission excited to see his sensei was leading it, but quickly the excitement vanished as he saw Fudo, Baki, and Kyohei all on his team. He knew Fo-ji from helping him design his kunai and Kenji was in class with him, so he felt comfortable around those two. However in the first five minutes of the team being together Baki mentioned that Daichi needed protecting. Then once the mission was given Daichi knew why he was asked to come along. His tracking skills were top notch, or so his sensei said. Upon arriving Daichi was immeaditly sent underground to keep an ear on everything. Daichi did just that and helped in the infiltration missions and making sure no one was found out as best he could. It wasn't till after the confrontation of one of the Five Father's did the young ninja re-emerge from the ground. This was when Baki said something to the young ninja that made him extremly helpful. "You're very useful," was all Baki said, but it meant the world to Daichi. A ninja of his calibur recognizing his skills. That was call for celebration. However after that it was back to underground for Daichi to track the father until Renji could catch up. After that he transported everyone to Kyohei for the unveiling of the golden door. Which, once Renji told him caused Daichi to get a little affraid. 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Daichi Gender: Male Age: 12 (Start) / 13 (Current) Weight: 95 lbs. Height: 4"7 Birthday: September 9th Sexuality: Blood Type: A 'Appearance' Body Build: Incredibly Scrawny Skin Tone: Normal complexion. Eye Color: Bright Blue Eyes Hair Color: Dark Brown Hair Style: Short combed down lavender hair. In the front his hair covers his eyes a bit. Outfit:Daichi wears a blue long sleeved turtle neck jacket that zips down the front. It’s left open showing his black skin tight black under armor. His under armor has rips throughout it from being worn underground. His pants are white slacks that are covered in mud and dirt stains. Headband Location: Around his left forearm Distinct Features: None Scars: None Tattoos: None 'Background Information' Rank: Genin Clan: None Friends: Akio and Seirei. Known Family Members: His mother Gomi Affiliations: Sand Village/Team Renji Mentors: Akio, Seirei, and Renji History: Right before he was born Daichi’s father passed away, a truly great ninja of the Sand Village who died during the war. His mother obsessed over his fathers death decided for her son that he would become a ninja. So his mother trained him as best she could and even helped him pick out his weapon. He however would always try and get away to just dig. It seemed to soothe the young man. Then after years of training with his mother, she put the young Daichi into the academy. Regardless of the fact that he was the most cowardly individual in the world. Though thanks to this Daichi met Akio and Seirei, his two best friends in the world and later teammates. Personality: Daichi is a cowardly and submissive person. He easily gives into the nagging of others for fear they will hate him or leave him behind. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Ninjutsu and some Taijutsu Kekki Genkai: None Hiden Abilities: None Chakra Type Innates: Earth Primary Weapons: A spear with a drill for the head. Kunai with drill bit heads. Flaws in Style: Daichi's style is a mainly defensive style so he doesn't do enough damage. Style: Uses Drills as a weapon, spinning them with his earth chakra. Jutsu List: Finishing Move: Perfect Combustion of Manlihood Attack [[Ninja Art: Great Drill Crumble|'Ninja Art: Great Drill Crumble']] [[Ninja Art: Burrowing Drill Jutsu|'Ninja Art: Burrowing Drill Jutsu']] [[Earth Style: Cascading Mud Wall Jutsu|'Earth Style: Cascading Mud Wall Jutsu']] Earth Style: Marching Mole Jutsu Earth Style: Great Drill Divide Earth Style: Earth Clone Jutsu Earth Style: Earth Clap Jutsu 'Trivial Knowledge' Favorite Food: Steak Least Favorite Food: Bean Curds Favorite Color: Blue Fears: People stronger than himself, new people in general. Past-Times: Digging for treasure, reading, and cooking. Wants to Fight: No one Nindo: To become more like Akio each day. Favorite Word/Quote: “I knew this was a bad idea!” “Help! Sensei!” Player: Cory Other Trivia: Daichi is directly based off of Simon from "Gurren Lagann" Category:Characters Category:Sand Ninja Category:Team Renji